


Prince Charming

by EarthsSassiestHeroes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, The Avengers: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthsSassiestHeroes/pseuds/EarthsSassiestHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is an instructor at Quantico on his way home from the gay bar when he is attacked. A handsome blond stranger chases the attackers off and calls for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming

It was time to call it a night, Clint thought to himself sighing as he looked around the bar. Nat had ditched him for some serious looking brunette with bright blue eyes who seemed equal parts bad ass and terrifying. Say what you will, but Nat definitely didn’t have a type. This Maria chick was nothing like that straight laced strawberry blonde Natasha had secretly been mooning over this time last year. CEO of some massive company. She hadn’t had the time for Nat and she’d taken it pretty bad when it ended. He recalled vividly the way that rookie agent had crumpled when she’d broken his nose a week after the break up. He’d made some snide remark about her PMSing.

Clint was nursing his bourbon when he realized Nat was beside him. “Sorry for ditching you,” She smiled weakly as she patted him on the back. “You ok to get home from here?”

“Nat... I’m train people to kill all day, I think I can handle getting home from the bar by myself.” He scoffed downing his drink and motioning to the bartender for another one.

“OK hotshot! I’m gonna take Maria home and see if she can handle this,” she smirked before turning on her heel and walking over to the door where Maria was waiting for her. He waved as they exited the bar, Natasha’s hand in Maria’s back pocket.

“One more for the road!” Clint said motioning back to the bar tender. He was tall and broad with blond hair in a pony tail and bright blue eyes.

“Aye, but this shall be your last my friend,” he smiled widely as he poured another two fingers of  bourbon in Clint’s glass. Clint smiled back before raising his glass in a toast. This guy was pretty much sex on a stick and Clint wondered to himself the odds of being shot down if he made a move on the bartender.

“I’m Clint by the way,” He offered.

“Thor,” He replied looking up from cutting limes behind the bar. Clint raised his eyebrows. “My parents wished to embrace their Nordic heritage.”

“What time do you get off... work?” Clint said fixing his eyes on the blond.

“Late... My employer frowns on us engaging with clients, although I am very flattered,” Thor replied. Clint thought a slight blush could be seen spreading across his face but the dim lighting of the bar made it hard to tell.

“Fair enough, Thor.” Clint chuckled to himself as he finished his drink and grabbed his jacket. “On that note I will take my leave.”

“Shall I call you a cab?” Thor said looking up a slight hint of concern in his eyes.

“Nah big guy, I can handle myself. Not far to go,” Clint said the warmth of his latest drink spreading through his body.

Clint was halfway home when he decided to cut through a side street. He didn’t live in a great neighborhood but working for the FBI he felt he could handle himself.

“Hey faggot, give me your wallet!” He heard a voice behind him saying. He turned to face the person speaking to him, readying himself for a fight.

“You are really gonna wish you tried to gay bash someone else tonight fuckwad!” He shouted taking a look around to figure out how to best handle the situation. He shifted when he thought he had heard something behind him but before he could process it, he felt a sharp impact on the back of his head. His vision blurred and another hit came across his face. He crumpled to the ground the world around him fading out as he registered the two men running, one dropping a two by four. As he fought to remain conscious he wondered to himself why they were running instead of trying to take his wallet or beating him up more.

“Get the hell away from him!” A man’s voice rang in his ears, as he heard a new set of footsteps sounding towards him.

“You OK buddy?” He heard a voice as he blacked out.

 

When Clint came to he felt a dull throbbing in the back of his head and his face. He felt like he was floating in water and opened his eyes blinded by the fluorescent lights. He shut his eyes again, and thought for a moment. The last thing he could recall was being in an alley. He’d was about to be mugged and then his memory fell blank. He slowly creeped his eyes open trying not to be blinded. He was in a bed with an IV in the back of his hand.

“What the fuuuuck,” He sighed to himself.

“You’re awake! I should go get the doctor.” came a voice that sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn’t place it. He turned his head to the side to see a concerned face. There was a broad shouldered man in a tight white shirt smeared with blood looking back at him. Clean cut blond hair and sad blue eyes.

“You’re not Thor?” Clint said groggily.

“Thor?” He replied looking confused.

“And who are you?”

“I’m Steve... I’m the guy who found you.”

“And you looking straight out of a casting call for Prince Charming is my concussion fucking with me then?” Clint snickered to himself. Yep, he was definitely on some kind of heavy duty pain killers.

Steve blushed, deep red spreading across his cheeks. “I should really let the doctor know you’ve come to.” As he stood and swiftly exited the room.

He returned a moment later and Clint was struck with him. He was really tall. Broad shoulders and this boy next door aw shucks thing to him. It was a stark contrast to the blood on his shirt and his muscled body stretched out beneath the fabric.

He was followed by a dark haired man wearing glasses and a lab-coat. “Captain Rogers if you could give us a moment, Detective Fury is waiting to take your statement for his report.” Steve excused himself quickly. “I’m Dr. Banner but you can call me Bruce.” Bruce approached Clint’s bed and went through the standard exams to check Clint’s responses.

“Our scans show that you only suffered a mild concussion and a fractured orbital bone. You’ll be fine medically speaking but I’d like to keep you over night just to be on the safe side. Did you have any questions?”

“You said hate crimes unit?” Clint asked as he tried to look past Bruce to see where Steve or rather Captain Rogers had gone.

“Captain Rogers had said the men who attacked you were uttering homophobic slurs. When the police were contacted this information was conveyed and they are investigating to see if it is linked to a series of gay bashings in the area.

“Is that Steve guy, you keep calling him Captain? Is he a cop?” Clint asked narrowing his eyes slightly and then wincing at the pain on the left side of his face.

“Oh yes. Steve Rogers is a captain in the armed forces.” Bruce replied as he double checked Clint’s chart. “He is the one who called 911. He came in with you, waited by your bedside, he didn’t even want to change out of his bloody clothes until he knew you were going to be ok.”

“Do I really need to spend the night? I’ve been through way worse, I work for the FBI for god sake!” Clint pleaded. He hated hospitals almost more then anything.

“Sorry but with the trauma you’ve endured we need to make sure everything is gonna be ok. I promise you should be fine to be released by lunchtime. Detective Fury will want to ask you some questions if you’re up to it?” Bruce asked as he went to leave the room.

“That’s fine.” Clint sighed in resignation. A moment later a bald black man with an eye patch entered the room.

“Agent Barton, I’m detective Fury with the Special Crimes Unit.” His voice had an air of authority to it. “I won’t keep you long I just need to ask a few questions about the attack, where you were before hand etcetera.”

“Of course. Ask away,” Clint replied. He knew the drill.

 

Detective Fury was just finishing up when Clint could hear yelling coming from down the hall.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! Now you tell me what room he is in or so fucking help me!” Natasha’s voice rang through the hall. A moment later she burst into the room rushing to his side completely oblivious to the detective who nodded and excused himself quietly.

“Are you OK? What the hell happened?” She demanded as she began examining what he was sure was a pretty nasty black eye.

“Some guys jumped him,” Steve’s voice answered from the doorway. Natasha turned to look at him over her shoulder before looking back at him and mouthing Who is this guy?

“That’s Steve, the guy who found me,” Clint replied gesturing towards Steve.

“Steve Rogers mam,” Steve replied nodding towards her and offering his hand. She shook it, looking at him with a mix of distrust and curiousity.

“Natasha Romanoff,” she answered coldly.

“You’re Clint’s girlfriend?” Steve asked looking from Natasha to Clint.

“Girlfriend?” She asked looking at him like he had two heads and then to Clint and back to Steve.

“She isn’t my girlfriend. We work together. We’re instructors at Quantico. Nat teaches hand to hand combat and I teach specialized weapons combat.”

“I’m also very much not batting for that team,” Natasha scoffed as she fixed Steve with a glare.

“So you are both?” Steve asked with a slight blush spreading across his face. Natasha turned to look at Clint with a look on her face that could only mean is this guy for real.

“Yeah we’re both queer,” Clint said looking Steve in the eye trying to read him.

“That’s uh. That’s great. I just... I haven’t met many other gay people before...” Steve said suddenly looking at his feet.

“On that note I’m gonna avoid this PSA in the making and see about getting you out of here early.” Natasha said as she sauntered out of the room. Pausing in the door she gave Clint her look he affectionately deemed her go get em tiger look.

“So you’re straight then I take it Captain Rogers?” The tone in Clint’s voice daring Steve to say something bad.

“No I just...” Steve sighed. “I just recently came out. I signed up when I was barely 18 and then I had to keep it under wraps.” Clint stopped glaring and smiled at Steve.

“It’s OK Steve. I get it! I was in the Marines before I joined the FBI. It’s rough dealing with that shit.”

“Yeah it sucks...” Steve trailed off seeming far more bashful than a guy who looked like he looked had any right being.  

“Steve?”

“Yeah Clint?” Steve looked up his blue eyes sparkling.

“Thanks for ya know the whole saving my ass thing.” Clint said smiling. Natasha walked in suddenly breaking them from goofily grinning at one another.

“I convinced that Doctor Banner to let you go if I promised to stay with you and bring you back in for tests tomorrow.” She announced.

“I guess I’ll be going,” Steve said quietly.

“Thank you again Steve.” Clint said as Steve left the room.

 

Clint was in bed enjoying a Sunday in bed despite the dull ache in his face. He’d gotten home a few hours previous and he could hear the faint sounds of Natasha in the other room. He’d tried to insist he was fine but she had refused to leave insisting it was the least she could do. Clint knew she felt guilty but would never admit it so he allowed her to busy herself taking care of him, muttering about red in her ledger.

He was half watching a news special about a company that had stopped producing weapons after realizing they were being used by terrorists against soldiers in the middle east when a knock came to the door.

“I got it,” Natasha called from the living room. A moment later he heard the door close and Natasha came into his room holding a flower arrangement.

“What the fuck?” Clint asked as Natasha set them down on the dresser opening the small envelope. “Please don’t tell me those are from Sitwell?”

“I hope you’re feeling better. If it isn’t too presumptuous on my part I wanted to ask you out to dinner. - Steve” Natasha read. “And it’s got his phone number?!” She exclaimed.

“What?” Clint asked not sure he had heard her correctly. Maybe his concussion was worse then they thought. She tossed the card to him and he read it.

Clint scoffed “he looks like a Disney Prince for chis sake!”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing Clint. He’s tall, blond, built. Everything you go for in a guy.” Natasha said sounding just a little bit incredulous.

“But he seems so wholesome?” Clint said in protest.

“So? Did you see the ass on him?” She smiled slyly.

“No... was it that great?” Clint asked contemplating things for a moment.

“Bitch it was pretty fantastic. If I think a man has a great ass, it usually means it’s porn worthy.” With that Natasha grabbed the flowers and turned to leave the room. “I’m gonna put these in some water, you should call him. He did save your ass after all. You owe him at least owe him a chance.”

 

That afternoon after Natasha had left to go pick up some dinner he picked up the phone. Steve answered after two rings.  
“Captain Rogers speaking how can I help you?”

“Hi, uh Steve... It’s Clint.”

“Oh! Hey Clint! How are you feeling?” His voice moving from formal to happy.

“I’m okay, shiner aside.” Clint chuckled.

“If anyone can make it look good I think it’s you,” Steve replied.

“I got your flowers by the way,” Clint said glad that Steve can’t see him blush over the phone.

“I hope it wasn’t too forward of me.” Steve said with a hint of embarrassment.

“It was sweet. And I would love to.”

“Sorry what?” Steve asked sounding slightly confused.

“Dinner? You asked me to dinner?” Clint said not sure whether Steve had forgotten what he’d written.

“Oh yeah! Sorry I just figured you would say no. Wanted to make sure I heard you right.” Steve said the joy in his voice palpable as Clint began to smile like a fool. “Does Tuesday work for you?”

“It’s a date. What time?” Clint asked trying to sound calm and collected.

“How about I pick you up at 7?” Steve asked tentatively.

“Perfect!”

“I’ll bring my extra helmet.”

“Helmet?” Clint said trying not to sound surprised. He pictured himself riding on the handles of Steve’s bicycle and choked down a chuckle.

“Yeah, it isn’t really safe to ride a Harley without a helmet.”

“OH!” Clint exclaimed. “Motorcycle!”

“Yeah, you didn’t expect me to take you out on a bicycle?” Steve laughed.

“So 7 on Tuesday then?”

“I’ll see you then,” Steve confirmed.

“See you then Prince Charming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this. I needed a break from doing the final section of my Amerihawk story and this was a nice little distraction. Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
